opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Owari gathers his army! "The Force"
We see Magnus on George, and the rest of the group that is following him around to various islands on a boat that George is tied to, speeding across the ocean. We also see the rest of the Espadas on the Terminuis Est, waiting as they sail. Lastly, we see the Mugen pirates having fun around a campfire, as the second sun of the world, Marcus' and Magnus' sun is setting. ---- We see Owari's wide, saddistic grin, as he is sitting on a very luxury chair. He is not in the little house we left him to be, but isntead,in avery big hall. A quick scan at the place makes us understand that it is meant for huge meatings, being very large and filled with chairs, sofas, Den Den Monitors, and fridges. We see some stairs, nd as we follow them we reach a very big gate, that once the "camera" passes through, we see that it secretly lead to the very same little house at the top of the cliff.Clever indeed, to hide something that big with that appearance. We see all the characters that we met till now on Owari's side have gathered there, along with some more. First of, we have venator, who is liying on a sofa,seeminly sleeping. He has taken off his black cloak, and is left with a black t-shirt that is very tight, and shows how well fit his muscles are, and some jeans nd black boots. His black, shoulder-lenght hair are oily and seem like he isnt very fond of bathing. We then see Cello, with his gigantic,muscular body, sitting on a chair,with a white suit,but instead of the shirt and tie, he is wearing a red sweater, all big enough for three normal people. With almost no hari, and very rough facial structure, few citizen wouldnt be afraid to even stand close. His goatie is the only hin of normal hair that we see. Sitting togetheran talking are the two men Venator brough wit him, who we now see fully, They are dressed in suits, one i wearing a blac sit with a red tie, while the other one a black suit with a green. A black box beneath them appears, as we get a close look at their faces. "Lavi, Bounty Hunter" Lavi,the red one, is around the size of a normal man with short blac hair, a veyrlight hearted fellow, he seems. He is wearing one earing on his left ear, and has a scratch that runs along the right side of his face, being parallel to the nose,starting from the hair and ending where the smile is. Connor, Freelance Pirate :The other man,the one with the green tie, is a bit more serious,but he nonetheless enjoy's Lavi's company. His is rather short and he has short blonde hair. We see a tatoo on his neck, but from that far away we cant understand what it's picturing. On another chair, near the fireplace, is a man that is wearing a Marine Coat. He is around his 40's, and by his coat, we understand that his rank...is that of Vice-Admiral. He has two short swords -Wakizashi, short katanas- alongwith him, and he is wearing a purple suit with pink stripes, and a black tie. His face is pretty common, nothing unussual, except maybe for the fact that he has a very thin mustache. His hair is short, cut like a soldier's. The Box beneath him says "Active Marine Vice-Admiral Siger, Intel Gathering Expert". Walking towards the fridge is the only woman of the group, wearing a black dress,tall, with black hair, and disctinctive make up beneath the eyes, total black, making her seem very goth. The Box Says "Ina, Respected Mafia Boss in numerous Islands.' Finally, we see a man wearing a long cape, like Batman's. He is also wearing a black suit,a very expensive one at that, and blakc tie. His hair is white and long, around the same lenght as Venator's, and he is wearing glasses, under which we see a pair of eyes that never stop working,prossesing everything. Owari simply says "Stand up", and everyoen does, some more quickly than others. He then uses his telekenisis to bring chairs equal to the number of persons infront of him, in a circle, and everyone sits calmly. '''Owari': I have gathered each and everyone of you here because i believe in you. I want to believe in you at least. My former host has a connection to everyone of you somehow, even if he hasnt met many of you yet. I assure you, coming under my wing will surely grant your wish of ...whatever each of you want from him. I want everyone here to swear their loyalty to me.Anyone who is my crewmate, like my light-sided bastard original, i will protect with every single thing possible, everytiny power withing my gasp. Anyone who opposes me i will crush. And naturally, anyone that now claims to be alongside me, but betrays me...well. *He snaps his fingers,and a soldier comes in, a man from Ina's mafia. Owari then looks closely at everysingle one of the members, and then his face, from lighthearted becomes dead serious. Will die like a dog. As soon as he says that, the man drops dead, simply because Owari wanted him to. From the past, we know that Magnus' fruit can mess with people's brains, and it can even make the brain command his opponent's brain and body.WIth illusions and paralysis being what Magnus mostly uses, Owari doenst even care about morality. He simple wishes for it, and the brain stops working completly. A rather non painfull, but not valiant way to go. The other mebers of the meeting all hve different feelings, but mostly suppress them. Not that they can hide their true feelings from Owari, an expert at reading the body language. Are the rules clear? A unanimous agreement is heard, and everyone then stands up. With his illusions, Owari makes everyone feel lighter, as the circle on whci they stand turns to dust, alongside with the whole room, and they are standing in a place much like what people would picture hell is like. And in the middle, a dead body. Magnus' dead body. Owari:This settles it. Welcome to The Force ---- On an island far away, we see a man in armor. Greek style armor, like the Spartans used to wear. He wields a sabre the size of a normal sword and a round shield. He is fighting his way across a wave of enemies,slashing and blocking, with his armor full of blood, but not even a drop of his own on it. We see a huge blade coming his way.He blocks it with his shield, and then with his sword he slashes an enemy to his right.The pusehs the frist sword to his left with his shield, leaving the opponent wide open. With his kenbushoku Haki he feels the arrow that is headed for him, and dashes towards the ready-to-die opponent, dodging the arrow and slashing the man on his chest very deeply. After a good half hour, the man is seen panting. Around him a blue and green flame can be seen, slowly fading out, as he is trying to collect his breath. ???: *pant* I have to...Reach him first.*pant* Orpheas-san!! Category:Blog posts